Blind Love
by Tailsic
Summary: Tails is blind, and it Amy fault.Now how will Tails live his life now?TailsxAmy.
1. the accident

The Accdent

It was a nice and sunny day and Miles Tails Prower was busy in his workshop working on his Bio-plane the Tornado when all of a sudden he hears a knock on his door. Tails stops working on his Bio-plane and get up to get the door. Tails is greeted by a very excited Amy Rose.

"Hey Amy what's up," Tails said wondering why she was so happy.

"I FINALLY GOT A DATE WITH SONIC," Amy shouted as she hugged Tails making his face turn blue.

"Amy I can't breathe," Tails said gasping for life.

"Oh sorry Tails," Amy said releasing Tails of her hug.

"Thank Amy, so did Sonic really agree to take you on a date," Tails said regaining his breath.

"Yep, he sure did, he said he'll pick me up at 8 tonight, I can't wait," Amy said so happily that she was going out with her dream man.

"Well congratulations Amy I hope you have a fun time," Tails said happy for Amy.

"Thank Tails, oh I almost forgot why I came here, Tails can you do me a favor?" Amy said giving him her cute look.

"Sure thing Amy," Tails said smiling and blushing a little bit at how cute Amy was.

"Ok, can you pick up my clothes from the cleaner I would do it myself, but the man said come back around 8:15 tonight, but Sonic said he'll pick me up at 8 I can't miss this date for the world, so can you pick my clothes up," Amy said.

"No problem Amy, just leave it to me," tails said.

"Oh Tails, thank you very much, here a spare keys to my apartment," Amy said handing Tails her spare keys.

"Ok Amy, I hope you have a great time with Sonic," Tails said.

"Oh I will, well bye Tails," Amy said leaving Tails's house.

"Man, Amy sure is beautiful, I sure hope Sonic keep his promise, I couldn't stand to see her hurt," tails said as he walk back to his hanger to work on the Tornado.

Tails work on his Tornado for 4 hour strateline before remembering Amy favor.

"Oh my god it 8:00 o'clock, I better hurry up and get Amy clothes before the store close," Tails said as he jet out of his workshop so fast a lot of people mistook him for Sonic. Tails manage to reach the clearer in time to get Amy clothes.

"I'm here to pick up some clothes for Amy Rose," Tails said.

"Oh wait one second I'll get them," the cleaning man said has he gone into the back and came back with ten pink outfits.

"Here you go," the man said handing Tails Amy's clothes.

"Thank you," Tails said as he exit the store and head for Amy Apartment.

Tails take the elevator to Amy floor and head to her room.

"Let's see Amy room his room 45," Tails look around for room 45.

"Here it is," Tails said as he uses her spear keys she gave him earlier to enter her room. As Tails come in he looks around Amy room to see noting but pink.

"Wow I never seen so much pink in my life before, well I better put these down somewhere," tails said has be put her clothes on her couch, Tails then here a scream and looks up to see Amy complete naked.

"TAILS YOU PREV, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Amy shouted at Tails.

"You ask me to pick up your clothes and take them here," Tails said scare that Amy might take her hammer out and hit him.

"YOU LYING PREV, NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT," Amy said as she pull out her hammer and charged at Tails.

"Amy wait," Tails said but it was to late Amy has already hit him with her hammer sending Tails head first into a wall knocking him out cold.

When Tails come to hear Amy shouting at him.

"Tails how dare you walk in on a girl when she naked," Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry, but I thought you when out with Sonic, what happen," Tails said.

"I don't want to talk about it, just get out," Amy said very mad.

"Ok, but first remove this blindfold please," Tails said.

"What blindfold, you're not where one," Amy said.

"Oh, then can you turn on the lights," Tails said.

"Tails are you alright, the lights are on," Amy said a little worry about Tails

"But if the lights are on and I'm not wearing a blindfold, then at mean I'm blind," Tails said terrified

"Oh my god Tails I got to get you to the Hospital," Amy said grabbing Tails arm and running to her car to driving Tails to the Hospital.

Amy reach the Hospital and take Tails to the emergency room, Amy wait for 2 hour in the waiting room until a Tails's doctor come out.

"Is Tails all right," Amy said.

"I have bad new, the part of Tails's brain the controls his sight is completely damage, Miles Tails Prower is permently blind," the doctor said has he left.

Amy fall down to her kneed hearing what the doctor said echoes and her mind.

"Tails will never see again and it my fault," Amy said has she cry her eyes out.

End of chapter


	2. Forgivness

It been two hours since Tails had been confirmed blind and Amy is still crying over it. Sonic then enter through the door.

"Amy, I came as soon as I heard, what happen to Tails?" Sonic said as he picking up Amy from the floor.

"I made Tails blind Sonic, and it my fault," she said crying into Sonic chest uncontrollable.

"WHAT, how did it happen Amy?" Sonic said.

Amy start's to tell Sonic about the accident.

"Oh, I see, so it my fault that Tails is blind not your," Sonic said bowing his head down.

"What are you talking about Sonic; I'm the one who hit Tails with my hammer not you," Amy said.

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have forgot about are date this wouldn't happened," sonic said.

"Yeah but I…… YOU FORGOT ABOUT ARE DATE," Amy shouted at Sonic with her eyes blazing.

"Whoa, Amy calm down will ya," Sonic said to defending himself.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT ARE DATE SONIC," Amy said taking her hammer out.

"Well you see Amy, after an hour when I agree to take you out on a date, I kind forgot and when to sleep, hehe," Sonic said rubbing his head.

"SSSONICCC," Amy shouted and started to charge him.

"Amy, wait," Sonic said defending himself.

But before Amy hammer reaches Sonic face she stops. Sonic open his eyes to see Amy starting to cry again.

"Don't cry Amy," Sonic said trying to comfort her.

"But it still my fault Sonic, am the one who hit him and made him blind, so stop trying to cheer me up," Amy said.

"Amy," Sonic said staring at her.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I got to go see how Tails is doing," Amy said as she when to see Tails.

Tails was in his room laying in his bed thing about what just happened to him.

"Wow I can't believe it, am blind for the rest of my life, what am going to do now. Tails said in his head.

"Mr.Prower you have a visitor," a nurse said letting Amy in.

"Hi Tails," Amy said forcing a smile out.

"Oh hi Amy," Tails said smiling back.

There was an ocward silence in the room for awhile.

"TAILS I'M SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT I DID TO YOU, I'M REALLY AM, can you ever forgive me Tails," Amy said coming to his side.

"Amy it ok, I forgive you," Tails said smiling at her.

"Tails, how can you still be so nice to me after what I've did to you," Amy said wanting Tails to be mad at her.

"Amy that just the way I am," Tails said rubbing Amy head. "Tails I'm going to make it up to you, and I know how, I'm going to move in with you" Amy said happy again. "Amy you don't need to do That," Tails said.

"Tails I'm going to do this, and I'm not taking no for an answer, Amy said crossing her arms

"Ok Amy, you win, you can move in with me," Tails said knowing Amy wasn't kidding.

"Well Tails, look like will be live together, I'll go get my stuff ready," Amy said as she left to get herself ready to move to Tails house.

"Oh boy what have I got myself into," Tails said shaking is head.


	3. Welcome back party

Tails had to stay in the hospital for two more days to get use to using a cane, after the two days wear up he was ready to go. On the next day Amy was there to pick Tails up and drive him home.

"So Tails, how are you feeling today?" Amy asks Tails while diving.

"I'm doing ok I guess, but I feel like an old man with this cane, I mean come on I'm 13 year old here," Tails said holding his cane.

"Oh come on, Tails it can't be that bad," Amy said cheering Tails up.

"Oh I guess your right Amy," Tails sigh.

"Now that how it is Tails, you got to have a position reacting to thing in life," Amy said.

"Oh yeah Amy , and like you had a position reacting to this about two days ago with all that crying you did," Tails said mincing the way Amy was two day ago.

"Ah, come on Tails I was really worried about you," Amy said.

"Yeah, I know Amy, I was just playing with you," Tails said smiling at Amy.

"By the way Amy, did you move all of your stuff into my house already?" he said putting his hand behind his head so he could relax on his car seat.

"Yeah I did, I got Sonic and Knuckles to move my stuff for me," Amy said.

"I can't wait to show you what I done to the place, you're going to simply love it Tails," she said giggling.

"Amy, I just have two things to say to you, one I'm blind so I can't see what you did to my house and two as long as you didn't paint my house pink I'm ok with it," Tails said but there was a silence in the car.

"Amy please tell me you didn't paint my house pink?" Tails said.

"Maybe," Amy said starting to whistle.

"What do you mean, maybe, Tails said crossing his arms.

"Well, what difference would it make? I mean You can't see, Amy said sugging her shoulder.

"AMY, I'm a guy, I can't be seen living in a pink house, and people mighty think I'm a girl or something," Tails said freaking out, Amy being to giggle.

"What so funny Amy?" Tails ask.

"Hahahaha, I was just playing with you Tails, I didn't really paint your house," Amy said cracking up.

"Hahaha, very funny Amy," Tails said gave her a deaf gaze.

"Oh come on Tails, it was just a joke," Amy said.

"I know," Tails sighed.

"Oh look, where here," Amy said pointing to his house.

"Amy," Tails said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Oops, sorry Tails, I keep forgetting your blind, where back to your house, Amy said.

Tails and Amy left the car and head to his house, when they got to there Amy open the door and when in and Tails follow after.

"SURPIZE," Sonic and the other shouted out loud.

"AHHHHHH, Tails screaming and almost having a heart attack.

"Tails you ok," Sonic said helping Tails up of the ground.

"NO, what's wrong with you guys, coming from out of nowhere and shouting at a blind guy like that," Tails regaining his composer.

"Sorry about that Tails, we just wanted to throw you a party for what happened to you, Sonic said.

"Oh wow, thanks guys, well who's all here anyway?" Tails said.

"Let's see me, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Shadow," Sonic said introducing everybody there.

"Shadow, how did you get him to show up?" Tails said.

"He threatened me," Shadow said.

"Treating you, but your shadow the hedgehog, your normally the one who threatened people, what did he say he would do?" Tails said shock that Sonic find a way to scare Shadow.

"Sonic said if I didn't come he would do his Michael Jackson impersonation," Shadow said flitching.

"Ouch, good call I seen Sonic Michael Jackson impersonation and it's terrifying," Tails said shaking in his shoes.

"Funny guys, very funny, Sonic said ready to get kick Tails and Shadow butt.

"Come on guys, that enough making funny of Sonic, now lets party," Amy shouted.

The party when on for six hours straight, until everybody started to leave, Sonic on the other hand was looking for Amy, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Hey Amy, I need to talk to you for a second," Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic, what is it, Amy said putting down the pan she was cleaning.

"Well, it about how I forgot about are date, I acted like a jerk, a moron, a meat head, a worm, a chicken , a dolt, a pathetic excuse for a hedgehog, a giant smell dirty- and your not going to stop me are you," Sonic said.

"Nope," Amy said smiling at him because he deserved it.

"What I'm trying to say Amy is I want to make it up to you, how about another date," Sonic said trying to make amend for his bad deed.

"I'm sorry Sonic but Tails need me now, I can't just leave him now after what I did to him," Amy said lowering her head in disappointment.

"Ok Amy, I understand, well bye I'll see you tomorrow then," Sonic said has he left.

Amy then goes to the living room to see Tails on his couch.

"Hey, so how was the party," Amy said setting down next to Tails.

"It was great, but I wish I could see everyone having fun, Tails unhappily

"Tails don't worry I'm going to help thought this, I promise," Amy said kissing Tails on the cheek making him blush.

"Well time to hit the sack, good night Tails," Amy said head for Tails spare room.

"Good night," Tails falling asleep on the couch.


	4. That Girls For Ya

The next day Amy awoke from a good night sleep, she then gets out of her new room and heads for the showers, after an hour in the shower she get dress and started looking for Tails, she look's in Tails room, then she goes down stair to check the living room and kitchen Tails wasn't there either. Amy then heads for his hanger to find Tails with his right hand on the Tornado.

"Hi Tails," Amy said surprising Tails.

"Oh hi Amy I didn't here you come in," Tails said returning to touching his plane.

Amy looked at Tails and knew the Tornado was his life and now because of her he won't be able to fly it anymore, Amy then decide to comfort him.

"Tails I'm so sorry," Amy said putting her arms round him and Tails began to cry.

"Amy I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean what I'm going to now, I can't fix the Tornado anymore, I can't help Sonic fight Eggman, am no good to anyone like this, I should just leave here," Tails said Amy then turn Tails and shout at him.

"Tails don't you dare say your no go to anyone, we all care about you especially me," said before realizing what she said.

"Amy," Tails said as he blush a little.

"Uh, what I mean is it doesn't matter that your blind, were your friend Tails and well always be there for you no matter what," Amy said rubbing her head.

"Ok Amy, thank," Tails said as he smile.

Tails turn around to touch the Tornado again, Amy watch I'm and got an idea.

"Tails I got an idea, why don't I help you with the plane, Amy said tails was abit surprise about what Amy said.

"No offence, but you don't know noting about plane and technology," Tails said.

"I know, but we can work together on this I'll be your eyes and you'll be my brains, Amy said before again realizing what she just said.

"Uh, I thing you meant to say that in another way Amy," Tails said.

"Yeah, but what do you thing about my idea Tails," Amy said getting a little excited about her idea, Tails though for awhile before he answer.

"Ok, you got a deal partner," Tails said putting his hand out. "Yes, you not going to regret this Tails, Amy said shaking Tails hand.

"So Amy when do you want to get to work," Tails said.

"How, about now," Amy said.

"Ok Amy, let's do it," Tails rubbing his hands together.

"Wait I need to go shopping first," Amy said

"Shopping, why?" Tails said thing why would Amy want to go shopping right now.

"Duh, to get some clothes for this kind of work, you don't really thing I work on your plane in this outfit, it will get all dirty," Amy said in her defense.

"Well, ok I guess," Tails said.

"Thank you Tails, I'll be back I seven hours," Amy said heading for the door.

"SEVEN HOURS," Tails dumbstruck.

"Well I'm not has fast as Sonic and I need my time to find the perfect outfit," Amy said with little sparkle in her eyes.

"Amy you're just getting some clothes to work on a plane, not win a beauty pageant," Tails said.

"Well Tails you see shopping is an art that need to be carry out perfectly or the world will go out of control," Amy said.

"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Uh," Tails said trying to figure out what the heck Amy was talking about.

"Well Tails, I see you later today," Amy said has she left.

"Girls," Tails said shaking his head.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Realizing the truth

Amy rode the train from mystic ruin to Station Square, and when she alive in Station Square she was greeted by her friend Cream the Rabbit and her Mom.

"Hi Cream, hi Vanilla" she said smiling.

"Hi Amy, how are you and Tails getting along" Cream said.

"Oh, we're doing fine Cream" Amy answer.

"Cream told me about what happen to Tails. Is he alright" Vanilla said.

"Well Tails says he ok. But I know it's hurting him deep down inside, oh I just feel so horrible this" Amy said as she began to cry.

"Amy it was an accident, it could happen to anyone" Vanilla said.

"I know" Amy sigh.

"By the way Amy, were are you going anyway" Cream said.

"To the mall, I got to fine some working clothes, so I can help Tails fix his plane" Amy said.

"That's a nice thing to do Amy" Vanilla said.

"Thanks, well I better be going, bye" Amy said as she left them.

Amy road a taxi to the mall, when she got there she was greeted by Sonic.

"Hi Amy" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic" Amy said.

"What begins you here Today Amy" Sonic asked.

"I'm here to get some work clothes so I can help Tails fix his plane' Amy said.

"Amy, you don't know a thing about planes" Sonic said.

"Tails will help me" Amy said.

"Ok, hey Amy you hungry" Sonic asked.

"A little, why you ask" She said.

"Come here, I'll by you lunch" Sonic said.

Sonic took Amy to the food court

"Ok Amy what do you want to eat" Sonic asks.

"Sonic why are you doing this" Amy said.

"What are you talking about Amy" Sonic said.

"This, I told you yesterday Tails need my help more then you".

"I know Amy, but I just need to this so I can feel better" Sonic said.

"Feel better, so you can feel better, so you just want to take me out on a date just to make you feel better" Amy shouted.

"Yes, what's wrong with that"?

"Sonic, me and Tails are the ones who got hurt not you, so you should try making us feel better instead of yourself" Amy continue shouted at Sonic as a crowd of people surround them..

"Amy, what is your problem, you always wanted to go out of a date with me, and now that you get the chance to go out with me and you choose not to" Sonic shouted.

"That because Tails needs me Sonic" Amy said.

"Tails this, Tails that, it sound like you like Tails more then me" Sonic shouted.

"Well, maybe I do" Amy shouted surprising everyone round her and herself.

"Will you people mind your own business" Sonic shouted.

"Why I never" an old lady said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Pushy" a man said as the crowd left.

"Amy, you don't really mean that" Sonic said.

"Yes, yes I do Sonic, I like Tails more then you now" Amy said.

"What make you like Tails more then me" Sonic said.

"Tails as always been their for me, he nice, sweet, honest, funny, smart, cute, and the kindness person I have ever met. While you avoided me like the I was the Black pluae, you lied to me so many just to get away from me and that hurted me so much, and you never a apologize to me, and now you want my to date you just to make you feel better, that's just selfish Sonic. Now I wouldn't want to date you if you we're the last guy on earth" Amy said.

"Fine then, thank the gods am through with a little pink psycho like you" Sonic shouted.

"Pink psycho huh, well bye jerk" Amy shouted as she left the food court.

Four hours later Amy return to Tails Workshop, she walk in to see Tails watching TV or to be technically listening to TV.

"Hi Tails" Amy said.

"Oh hi Amy, How did your search go" Tails asked.

"Fine, am going to go up stairs and change" Amy said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the hanger" Tails said as he head for the hanger.

Amy had change into he working clothes which was a red overall and a pink shirt, she when to the hanger to met Tails.

"Hey Tails, how do I look" Amy said.

"Amy" Tails points to his eyes.

"Woops, Sorry about that Tails, I just keep forgetting that you're blind" Amy said.

"It ok Amy, now let's get to work on the Tornado" Tails said.

Tails and Amy work on the Tornado all day, they talk, they threw bucket of water at each other, and they had a lot of fun. Tails and Amy finally manage to finish their Tune-up for the Tornado.

"Wow Tails, that was fun, do you all have this much fun when you work on your plane" Amy asked.

"No, I normally do this by myself, so it not really all that fun" Tails said.

"Oh, sorry I ask" Amy said.

"No it's ok" Tails said.

"Tails tomorrow, why don't we take for a spin" Amy said.

"I don't know Amy" Tails said.

"Come on Tails, you're a great pilot, I sure you can fly the Tornado with your eyes close" Amy said.

"Yeah, your right Amy, I know the Tornado and the sky's here better then anyone, ok let's go for it" Tails said.

"Ok, but let's turn in for the night" Amy said as she walk up to Tails in kiss him.

"What was that for" Tails said.

"That for being you" Amy said as she heads up stair.

End of Chapter


End file.
